Shinji Ikari (Prime Earth)
---- TBA Shinji Ikari is the the main protagonist of the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise and the main protagonist of the Secret Wars (Evangelion Secret Wars) Fanfiction-series he is school student and pilot of the robot known as Evangelion that is tasked with protecting world from the alien monsters known as Angels At first glance, it may seem that Shinji is a normal human, but in truth he belongs to the Enigmagic All-Powerful Race of beings, known as the Beyonders.(They also known as Alternity, Dreamers, Ivory Kings, Sinnu Sarrum, White Lords from Wild Space, The Lords of the White Light, Valyrians, Transformers, and Cybertronians). TBA 'History' See /History/ 'Personality' (None of the below is real... Only an Illusion) TBA 'Appearance' Default Appearance of shinji is the same as in canon Neon Genesis Evangelion TBA 'Relationships' ---- ---- ---- See Also *Character Gallery: Shinji Ikari (Prime Earth) *Quotations by Shinji Ikari (Prime Earth) Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Japanese Category:Characters adapted from other works Category:Good Characters Category:Human Category:Batman Category:Batman Family members Category:Superman Category:Superman Family members Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Gods of Olympus Category:New Gods Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipresence Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Immortals Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:British Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Students Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Kryptonian Category:New Earth Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Flash Category:Justice League of America members Category:Angels Category:Monitors Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Indomitable Will Category:Business Management Category:Scientists Category:Reporters Category:Businesspeople Category:Doctor Fate Category:Magic Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Detectives Category:Doctors Category:Cyborgs Category:Firearms Category:Unique Physiology Category:Green Lantern Category:Dragons Category:Lords of Order Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Vampirism Category:Reality Alteration Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Flight Category:Imps Category:5th Dimension Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Apokoliptian Category:Genesisians Category:Lex Luthor Category:Hawkman Category:Cybernetic Enhancement Category:Science Category:Teen Titans members Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Spectre Category:Necromancy Category:Heroes Category:Lords of Chaos Category:Chronokinesis Category:Transformation Category:Robin Category:Telepathic Category:Telekinesis Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Mind Control Category:One-Man Army Category:Disguise Category:Soldiers Category:Martian Category:Leadership Category:Red Lantern Corps members Category:Werewolves Category:Vertigo Characters Category:League of Assassins members Category:Wings Category:Winged Characters Category:Coluans Category:Russians Category:Chinese Category:Hellions Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Weaponry Category:Ninjutsu Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Magicians Category:Titans Category:Professors Category:Political Science Category:Espionage Category:Swordsmanship Category:Adventurers Category:Karate Category:Boxing Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Martian Physiology Category:Deception Category:Acting Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Resurrection Category:Combat Category:Computer Hacking Category:Atlantean Category:Atlantean Physiology Category:Atlanteans Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Endless members Category:Sandman Category:Demon Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Acrobatics Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Thanagarian Category:Fangs Category:Aerial Combat Category:Investigation Category:Judo Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Toxikinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Cheating Death Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Knights Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Tracking Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Phasing Category:Electrokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Disintegration Category:Technopaths Category:Hapkido Category:Tai Chi Category:Capoeira Category:Escapology Category:Alchemy Category:Muay Thai Category:Stick Fighting Category:Energy Projection Category:Orphans Category:Swimming Category:White Lantern Corps members Category:Summoning Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Regeneration Category:Time Travelers Category:Aviation Category:Pilots Category:DC One Million Characters Category:DC One Million Category:Equipment provided energy construct creation Category:Journalism Category:Gymnastics Category:Weak Point Detection Category:Storytelling Category:Pain Suppression Category:Singing Category:Possession Immunity Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Krav Maga Category:Computer Operation Category:Intangibility Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Healing Category:Equestrianism Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Archery Category:Amazons Category:Diplomacy Category:Tamaranean Category:Animal Empathy Category:Animal Control Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Metahumans Category:Military Protocol Category:Batman Family Category:Multiverse Category:Enhanced Assassination Category:Parkour Category:Power Absorption Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Alien Physiology Category:Philosophy Category:Vampirism Immunity Category:Archaeology Category:Psychology Category:Under Construction Category:Necrotic Empowerment Category:God Category:Suicide Category:Assassins Category:Incest Category:Old Gods Category:Leaders Category:Quantum Mechanics Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Fourth World Characters Category:Sphere of the Gods Characters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Alternity Category:Teen Titans Category:Shinji Ikari999 Category:Homo Magi Category:Androids Category:Android Body Category:Android Category:English Category:United Kingdom